


Dead Survivors

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	

_We are the survivors that never lived._

_We are the ones who suffered, day upon day, with no end in sight._

_We lived, we ached for love, trust and companionship. We **thirsted** for attention from our peers, our parents, our partners. . ._

_We were lonely. Lonelier than you survivors will ever be._

_Our faces have peeled and melted into something that people are afraid of._

_We suffer still in the pain that has hollowed our hearts, and we will suffer until the world is eradicated._

_It will only end if The Entity allows our release, or until there is no more to corrupt._

_We no longer feel, but we still weep with our wails and warcrys._

_Trapper feels no pain as he pries open his traps with his bare hands._

_Hillbilly feels no resistance between your skin and his weapons._

_Nurse understands no remorse, and only an ache in her teeth._

_The Shape speaks nothing as his screams were never heard and love to him was lost._

_And I have no hope left to find myself._

_We are soulless creatures, still screaming for love somewhere, hoping for nothing . . ._

_We are the survivors that never lived._

_We are the ones who still weep in the arms of no one. . ._


End file.
